Nowadays, a display device generally includes a front cover, a display panel and a back cover. During assembling the display device, the display panel is pre-fixed in the front cover for orientating the display panel and then the back cover is disposed thereon. The back cover includes a plurality of assembled holes for fastening with corresponding screw holes through screws.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2, which are respective schematic views showing a front cover structure of a display device and the front cover structure disposing thereon a display panel according to the prior art. The conventional front cover structure of the display device includes a display front cover 10, a receptacle 11 and a plurality of fastening elements 12, in which the receptacle is used for disposing thereon a display panel 13. Further, the fastening elements 12 are peripherally disposed around the receptacle 11, and each of the fastening elements 12 has a protrusion 121. The display panel 13 could be fastened by the protrusions 121. Thus, the mentioned functions for pre-fixing and orientating the display panel 13 would be achieved.
However, the conventional front cover structure merely is disposed thereon a single dimensional display panel, which includes a fixed length, width and thickness, by the present module design. The single dimensional display panel often includes the same length and width, but different single dimensional display panels usually include different thicknesses according to different types or different manufactories of the display panel.
Accordingly, the present improvement is to provide a change-core manufacturing process during casting the molds of the front cover structure to respectively manufacture different front cover structures having fastening elements with different heights corresponding to the thicknesses of the display panels for different types or different manufactories. Nevertheless, the manufacturing cost for casting the molds could be increased and the commonality of the molds makes worse.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a frame structure adapted to different display panel thicknesses and a corresponding engaging device to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.